joyeux noël à la montagne
by chloelend
Summary: Les Cullen, un chalet, de la neige et une Alice pleine d'idées. La magie de noël chez les Cullen ...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà un petit hors-série en deux partie. _

_- Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer -_

_Noël est ma partie de l'année préférée. Et les Cullens, comment la vive-t-il ?_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_La suite sans doute demain __

Joyeux Noël à la montagne. - Partie 1 -

Pdv Nessie

Je posais une partie de mes valises (préparées par Alice, je vous laisse donc imaginer l'horeur) dans la chambre qui m'était attribuée, à Jacob et moi.

Nous avions loué un chalet authentique, en bois, dans les Alpes pour passer « un vrai noël en famille » avait dit Alice quand elle nous l'avait annoncé. Elle devait s'être forgé une idée de comment cela se passait à partir des feuilletons télévisés de Noël ...

Emmett avait un peu râlé en disant qu'aller à la montagne c'était bon pour les filles, puis ma tante lui avait tendu une brochure, sur laquelle se trouvait un coupon pour une inscription à une compétition de snowboard. Après cela, je crois qu'il fut bien plus impatient qu'Alice, si cela était possible.

Jacob avait tenu à nous accompagner, bien sûr, je ne pu qu'appuyer sa proposition

Nous voilà donc tous embarqué dans un avion toute la journée.

Alice avait choisi la station de Courchevel comme destination. Bien sûr, pas au hasard, car c'était là que ce trouvait les plus belles et plus luxueuses boutiques.

Jacob me rejoigna et déposa le reste des valises dans le dressing.

Je rejoignais ma famille dans le salon. Alice avait déjà sorti des cartons (je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle les avait enmenés), plein de décorations : guirlandes, boules, sujet pour le sapin, en passant par la courronne à accrocher sur la porte d'entrée, tout y était.

_- On va décorer le chalet !!!_ S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains.

_- Alors, Carlisle, Jasper et Edward vous vous occupez d'accrocher les guirlandes en hauteur._

_- Emmett et Jacob vous allez me chercher un sapin._

_- Où ? _Demanda Jacob.

_- Dans la forêt bien sûr !_ Rigola Emmett avant de l'entraîner dehors à la recherche du sapin parfait.

_- Nous les filles, on va préparer les sujets pour les mettre dans le sapin tout à l'heure._

Nous commençâmes à nous atteler, chacun à nos tâches respectives.

Je pris du ruban (un très beau ruban) et commençais à faire un noeud autour du canne à sucre afin de pouvoir la suspendre dans le sapin.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, je décidais de m'accorder une pause bien méritée et d'aller voir où en était les garçons avec les guirlandes.

J'entrais dans la salle à manger. Personne. Les guirlandes étaient à moitié suspendues, les outils encore tous déballés et les cartons complètement ouverts.

Quelque chose de blanc frappa la fenêtre. De la neige. Je m'avançais pour voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Un spectacle amusant s'étalla devant mes yeux ébahis.

Les garçons étaient en train de faire un bataille de boules de neige. Emmett et Jacob étaient eux aussi de la partie. Le sapin, posé contre le mur, un sapin, d'ailleur bien trop grand pour rentrer dans le salon.

Je retournais dans la pièce à côté en avertir Alice.

Celle-ci ne fut pas contente et c'est en colère qu'elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à leur faire la morale.

Malheuresement pour elle, les garçons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et c'est comme cela qu'elle reçu une magnifique boule de neige, lançée de la part d'Emmett, directement dans ses cheveux. Et tout le monde le savait : toucher à ses cheveux était un sacrilège.

Elle n'eut pas la réaction tant attendue, non, elle referma la porte et repris place là où elle acomplissait sa tâche quelques minutes auparavant.

Soudain elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête : elle avait une vision.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle se leva et alla chercher une feuille et un crayon. « ils vont le payer » marmonnait-elle.

Enfin une réaction digne de ma tante !

_- Les filles, venez._

Nous nous executâmes sur le champs de peur de la contrarier encore plus.

_- On va se venger. Vous êtes avec moi ? _Nous demanda-t-elle. Nous acquéciâmes toutes.

_ Bon alors voilà, il faut les prendre par surprise._

_ 1) Cachez vos pensées sinon Edward va nous repérer_

_ 2) Nous allons nous cacher derrière la maison._

_ Nous formerons deux équipes : Moi, Esmé et Nessie ainsi que Rosalie et Bella. Nous dit-elle en dessinant tout cela sur la feuille._

_ Nous prendrons le côté droit, vous le côté gauche._

_ Avant tout cela, il faut ramasser de la neige et préparer un stock suffisant d'avance._

_ Prêtes ?_

Nous sortîmes par la porte arrière et commençâmes à faire des boules de neige, en deux tas pour les deux équipes.

Quand ce fut prêt, nous prîmes chacune une bonne dizaine de boules dans les bras et avançâmes chacune sur le côté que Alice avait indiqué.

Esmé devant moi, nous avançions à petit pas.

Je surveillais Alice. Elle prit une boule dans sa main. Avec Mamie, nous fîmes de même.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à courir et à envoyer les boules sur les garçons totalement surpris.

Je m'amusais alors à faire de même et envoyait mes boules sur ma cible préférée : Jacob !

Je me baissais pour ne pas en reçevoir.

Les garçons commençaient seulement à riposter quand Rosalie et Maman arrivèrent elles aussi, les bras chargés de boules de neige et ce fut avec un grand plaisir qui se lisait sur leur visage qu'elles s'amusèrent à envoyer les munitions sur les garçons.

Nous en profitâmes pour aller reprendre des boules à l'arrière de la maison.

Quand nous revînmes, les garçons étaient déjà complètement K.O. Il n'y avait plus de neige devant la maison tellement ils avaient fait de boules.

_- Vous allez m'accrocher ces guirlandes maintenant ? _Leur dit Alice.

Et c'est en file indienne qu'il rentrèrent dans le chalet, complètement abattus.

Nous les suivâmes.

Quand ils eurent fini d'accrocher les guirlandes (cela ne leur prit pas longtemps d'ailleurs ...) Alice leur demanda d'aller s'occuper du sapin, couper son tronc pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans le salon et l'élaguer un peu.

Pendant ce temps, nous commençâmes à accrocher des couronnes de l'avent aux portes et à décorer les guirlandes.

Nous installâmes des nappes rouges sur les tables et des bouquets de houx dans les vases.

Nous accrochâmes des chausettes aux noms de chaque membres de la fratrie Cullen que Mamie avait brodé.

Les garçons arrivèrent et installèrent le sapin près de la grande cheminée, maintenant décorée.

Rosalie, Carlisle et Jasper partirent chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

Papa s'installa au piano et commença à jouer pendant que Mamie chantait des chants de Noël comme «_ Petit papa noël_», « _Il est né le divin enfant _» ou encore « _Vive le vent ! _».

Alice annonça qu'il était temps de faire la cuisine.

Elle avait trouvé dans un magazine, une recette de petits sablés de Noël. Les petis sablés traditionnels qu'on fait faire aux enfants avec des emportes-pièces.

Elle sortit tout les ingrédient sur la table et fit une distribution de tablier.

Elle nous chargea Maman et moi de faire la pâte selon la recette.

Je m'appliquais le mieux possible à la tâche qu'on m'avait attribuait quand je reçu un coup de pinceau plein de beurre. Je me retournais et vis Jacob et Emmett se livrer à un bataille de pinceau. Ils était sencés beurrer les plaques de cuisson.

La cuisine était retapissée de farine et de beurre !

Maman calma le jeu avant qu'Alice arrive.

Quand nous eûmes termineé la pâte, Alice revint. Nous l'étalâmes sur la plaque de cuisson préalablement beurrer par Emmett et Jacob et la mîmes au four quelques minutes.

Rosalie, Carlisle et Jasper choisirent ce moment là pour rentrer, les bras chargés de bois.

Carlisle en déposa quelques bûches dans la cheminée.

Alice nous annonça qu'il était temps de décorer le sapin.

Nous nous appliquâmes alors à accrocher minutieusement les cannes à sucres, les bonhommes en faux pain d'épices, les boules de couleur rouge, des étoiles, des coeurs et une multitude de petites choses

Emmett me porta pour que je puisse accrocher l'étoile au sommet, car même si le sapin rentrait dans le salon, il était quand même grand.

Tout à coup, de la fumée noire et une forte odeur de brûlé envahit le salon nous nous précipitâmes dans la cuisine pour découvrir le désatre.

La pâte avait complètement brûlé, elle était noire.

Alice déçue, se résigna et la jeta à la poubelle.

Esmé et Maman la rassurèrent et promirent d'en faire de suite.

Malheursement, il ne restait pas assez d'oeufs.

Papa, Emmett et Carlisle se proposèrent pour aller en chercher au supermarché.

Jasper alluma un feu pour réchauffer le chalet. Il est vrai que je commençais à avoir foid !

Jacob s'affala dans le canapé et regarda ce qu'il y avait à la télé. Comme pendant la période de Noël ils diffusaient des dessins animés pour les enfants, il trouva une rediffusion des 101 dalmatiens.

Jasper s'installa à côté de lui.

Alice m'annonça que ce soir, nous allions faire une raclette, enfin quand je dis nous, je pense principalement à Jacob et moi.

Nous commençâmes donc à préparer tout cela.

Papa, Emmett et Carlisle rentrèrent avec les oeufs.

Nous recommençâmes les petits sablés avec l'aide de Papa et Carlisle.

Emmett était partit s'occuper du feu.

Nous eûmes fini assez rapidement.

Jacob et moi mangeâmes la raclette, qui était très bonne.

Ensuite, nous nous changeâmes, sortant nos plus belles tenues.

Je m'jabillais avec une robe noire, bustier qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou. J'avais mis un collier et un bracelet doré. Je portais une étolle dorée pour compléter ma parure.

Pour finir, j'avais relevé mes cheveux en chignon. Avec une barette dorée.

Quand nous eûmes fini, nous descendîmes au salon.

Ma tante avait habillé tout les hommes de la famille. Jacob était magnfique dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Les filles quant à elles, arboraient magnifiquement bien les robes de grands couturiers.

Jasper arriva, déguisé en Père noël et nous demanda de déposer nos cadeaux sous le sapin.

La suite demain ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà la suite et la fin de ce petit OS. Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ... car je n'ai eu aucune review !_**

**_Mais comme j'avais promis que je l'a mettais aujourd'hui, c'est chose faîte._**

**_N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre plein !!! J'adore ça !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

Joyeux Noël à la montagne. - Partie 2 -

Carlisle offrit à Esmé une magnifique villa, au bord de la plage à Saint-Tropez, qu'elle pourra s'amuser à décorer à sa guise. Esmé, lui offrit un tableau, trouvé aux enchères durant un voyage à Paris. Il avait appartenu au château de Versailles.

Carlisle et Esmé offrirent à Emmett et Rosalie un magnifique yatch, avec de grandes pièces luxueuse, décorées par les soins d'Esmé.

Toute la famille s'était mise ensemble pour offrir à Papi un voyage en Ecosse, plus précisément au lac du Loch Ness, Papi avait toujours rêvé de percer ce mystérieux secret, qu'il passerait avec Mamie.

Mamie ayant décidé de se mettre à l'encadrement, tous ses enfants s'étaient réunis pour lui acheter tout le matériel utile, ainsi que de somptueux papiers tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Carlisle et Esmé offrirent à Maman et Papa la collection Harry Potter, entièrement reliés dans du cuir véritable. Ils avaient adoré, surtout Papi, l'histoire du jeune sorcier et voulaient partager leur engouement avec eux. Un sorcier ... et puis quoi encore ? Des vampires et des loups-garous, cela suffit amplement.

Carlisle et Esmé offrirent à Alice et Jasper des clubs et des cours de golf, en effet, l'autre jour, Jasper avait émit le souhait d'apprendre ce sport, et quand à apprendre, pourquoi pas en couple ? Alice s'était d'ailleurs trouvée une magnifique petite tenue qui s'y prêtait terriblement bien.

Papi et Mamie m'offrirent une magnifique valise Louis Vuitton que je pourrait utiliser lors d'un voyage à New-York accompagnée de Rose, Mamie, Maman, Alice

Alice et Jasper offrirent à Maman et Papa un voyage en Egypte, en effet, Papa avait toujours rêvé de visiter les pyramides !

Alice et Jasper offrirent à Emmett et Rosaliedes quads, dont les amoureux rêvaient depuis un petit moment déjà ainsi qu'un petit voyage en Afrique pour les tester.

Alice et Jasper m'offrirent un magnifique sac d'un créateur italien marron, patiné en cuir. Absolument superbe. Ainsi qu'une robe Prada violette longue.

Alice offrit à Jasper une moto, une Harley Davindson, dont il rêvait depuis un moment déjà, pour rouler sur les grandes routes désertes de Californie. (C'était un de ses nombreux rêves bizarres)

Jasper lui offrit la collection entière Yves Saint Laurent en avant première, que les protoypes, pas sur le marché avant un an.

Maman et Papa offrirent à Alice et Jasper une croisière de luxe sur la Méditerranée.

Je reçus de la part de mes parents un magnifique bracelet, c'était une fine chaîne en argent avec comme pendentif, une petite plaque en forme de coeur dans un petit écrin rouge. Ainsi qu'un exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent, car comme ma mère, j'adorais ce livre, relié en cuir rose.

Maman offrit à Papa un petit voyage à Venise. Maman commencait à prendre goût au luxe (avec certaines conditions, de plus, c'était aussi son argent maintenant) et avait réservé une semaine, une suite de luxe avec une magnifique vue sur la place St Marc.

Papa offrit à Maman une île, non loin de celle d'Esmé et décorée de la même façon, pour pouvoir y refaire de nombreuses lunes de miel.

Mes parents offrirent à Emmett et Rosalie un appartement à Hollywood, pour que celle-ci puisse y rencontrer ses stars favorites. Ainsi qu'un petit rôle dans une série qu'affectionnait particulièrement Rose. Elle fut aux anges.

Emmett et Rosalie offrirent à mes parents des cours de Tennis en couple avec un très bon coach. Emmett avait trouvé que Maman se débrouillait très bien sur la wii et avait décidé que sa belle-soeur et son frère devaient s'y mettre pour de vrai.

Rose et Emmett offrirent à Alice et Jasper un magnifique petit pavillon en Espagne, dans le sud.

Je reçus de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie deux places pour aller voir une comédie musicale à Brodway, ainsi qu'un nouveau jeu de boxe, qu'Emmett n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser dans la paquet.

Emmett offrit à Rose un magnifique collier de diamant, le même qu'avait porté une célèbre actrice sur le tapis rouge au festival de Cannes. Il était censé être une pièce unique, mais avec un peu d'argent, c'est bien connu, on peut tout faire, son épouse avait complètement craqué dessus.

Rose offrit à Emmett un ring de boxe pour qu'il puisse se défouler dans le jardin.

Jacob m'offrit un collier, enfin, une petit chaine en argent, ave suspendue, une petit amulette en bois blanc, un loup sculpté. Comme celui de ma mère mais beaucoup plus détaillé.

Jacob reçu, de la part d'Emmett et Rosalie, la collection complète en Dvd des Simpsons.

De la part d'Alice et Jasper, une nouvelle gard-robe, car Alice estimait qu'il ne s'habillait pas correctement, il s'y trouvait de tout, des tee-shirt, des jeans en passant par le smoking et les pulls.

De la part de mes parents, une nouvelle voiture, un gros 4x4 noir.

De la part de Papi et Mamie, les clés de sa nouvelle chambre, à la maison, décorée par Mamie, le tout très masculin, dans les tons marrons, avec beaucoup de cuir et de bois.

Moi, je lui offrait un bracelet, tressé en cuir noir, qu'il pourrait porter aussi bien au poignet qu'à la cheville. Il en fut très content.

Une fois la distribution terminée, Alice apporta un plat rempli de chamalow et nous fîmes des brochettes. Papi les fit fondre prêt du feu pendant que Jacob et moi les mangions.

Ma tante nous invita à sortir de la maison. Nous le fîmes sans discuter.

Une fois sortis, nous ne peûmes qu'apprécier un des plus beaux spectacles de notre éternité.

Dans le noir et le froid d'une soirée d'hiver à la montagne, Alice avait accroché des guirlandes lumineuses sur la façade du chalet. De toutes les couleurs. Le spectacle était magnfique. Devant nos yeux ébahis, Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait réussi à nous faire passer le plus beau noël de notre vie, notre éternité, il sera difficile de faire mieux.

Nous rentrâmes dans les chalet, au chaud.

Alice alluma les bougies.

Papa reprit sa place au piano, comme quelques heures auparavant et Mamie entama la suite des chants de Noël.

Rosalie arriva avec le plat chargé des petits sablés de noël.

La magie de Noël fini par opérer. Tout le monde se mit à chanter.

Alice demanda à Papi de nous raconter un conte de Noël.

_- Mais j'en connais pas ! _Se plaignit Papi.

Exaspérée, ma tante alla chercher un livre et Papi se mit à lire.

Je crois que je n'entendis pas la fin de l'histoire tellement j'étais fatiguée.

Je me réveillais au petit matin, enveloppée dans une grosse couverture rouge dans le canapé, près de mon loup préféré.

Rose, Jasper, Papa et Papi étaient partis voir Emmett à la compétition de snowboard.

Mamie m'apporta un plateau avec un grand verre de lait et du pain d'épices.

_- Alors, comment c'est de passer Noël à la montagne ?_ Me demanda Maman en entrant dans la pièce accompagnée d'Alice.

_- Extraordinaire. C'est magique_. Merci Alice.

_- De rien ma puce. Faudrait qu'on se dépêche, je veux prendre des photos d'Emmett._

_- Alors j'arrive. _Rigolais-je en me levant immédiatemment.

Je m'habillais rapidement d'un jean large et d'un gros pull gris, accompagné d'un petit collier noir. Pendant ce temps, Maman réveilla Jacob.

Le temps qu'il s'habille, je pris mon long manteau noir, mon écharpe, mes gants gris et mon petit sac vernis noir Gucci.

Quand nous fûmes tous prêts, nous sortîmes du chalet et traversâmes le village.

C'était au tour d'Emmett de passer.

Il réalisa des prouesses techniques incroyables.

_- Bravo mon amour !_ Cria Rose.

Le jury n'en revenait pas ! Le public applaudit.

Alice prit ses photos.

Les derniers concurrents passèrent. Aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

L'animateur annonça que le vainqueur était le numéro 19, soit Emmett était le gagnant de la compétition. C'est tout fière et avec son magnfique sourire que mon oncle monta sur le podium.

Un des juges lui remit une coupe et une médaille.

Le temps de prendre quelques photos pour le journal local, Emmett nous rejoignis.

_- Arrête de frimer !_ Lui fit remarquer mon père.

Alice estima qu'il était dommage de quitter la station sans avoir fait un peu de shopping !

Nous voilà donc tous partis pour une journée intense de shopping.

Echarpes, gants, bonnets, lunettes de soleil. Tout ce qu'on peut trouver à la montagne.

Emmett et Jasper achetèrent des skis pour aller en faire en Alaska.

Papi paya un magnifique bijou à Mamie.

Maman acheta un CD avec des chants de Noël

Papa s'acheta un livre sur la montagne. Jacob, sur les sports d'hiver.

Eh oui, chez les Cullen, on a beau fêter le plus traditionnelement Noël, on ne change pas Alice !

D'ailleurs, que serait la vie sans shopping ?

Une chose est sûre, les Cullen reviendront fêter Noël ici.

_ Fin _


End file.
